This proposal is based upon the desire of the University Medical Center to meet the requirements of the Animal Welfare Act of 1970 and N.I.H. guidelines as stated in the policy on the care and treatment of laboratory animals (N.I.H. Guide for Grants and Contracts No.7, June 14, 1971). The effort to upgrade animal resources at the University Medical Center was begun in 1967 by the establishment of an administrative unit, Laboratory Animal Facilities, and the hiring of a veterinarian experienced in laboratory animal medicine as the director. The institution provided the administrative structure and financial resources needed to meet all requirements of the Animal Welfare Act of 1966. In 1969 an additional effort to upgrade our facilities was made by application for an accreditation site visit by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care based upon the N.I.H. Guide for Laboratory Animal Facilities and Care. In June, 1970, provisional accreditation was granted with a list of requirements necessary to gain full accreditation. Even though a number of these requirements have been met, lack of funds has prevented correction of the major problems. The combined factors of law, N.I.H. policy and our desire to get our facilities accredited, make it necessary to seek financial aid which is not locally available.